25 de Diciembre
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Victor ha vivido en soledad, incluso en la fecha de su cumpleaños. Abocado en las prácticas y competencias, pensó que jamás tendría un cumpleaños diferente.


Fanfi basado en Yuri on Ice, después del capítulo 12. Si no has visto la serie, te invito a verla antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **25 de Diciembre.**

En Rusia no se celebra navidad y su cumpleaños transcurrió como en otras ocasiones. Abocado a las prácticas, buscaba perfeccionar su programa con la intención de sobrepasar, de nuevo, su propia marca. Ya había visto que solo él era capaz de hacerlo, los últimos resultados del GPF le dieron una victoria demasiado cómoda para su gusto. Su celular estaba en silencio mientras recibía las felicitaciones esperadas de sus cercanos.

Victor Nikiforov se movía con gracia en el hielo, como el dios que era en la pista. Se deslizaba con elegancia y seguridad, aterrizando todos los saltos, pero no sintiendo nada. Pocas veces se sentía como una maquina autómata haciendo pasos perfectos, y pocas veces se sentía con el deseo de desconectarla como en ese momento.

Y de hecho, lo hizo. Yakov lo miró detenerse en la pista con su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y lo observó con preocupación. Para él que había visto a Victor relucir desde su tierna edad, no era un secreto de que la estrella empezaba a opacarse. No sabía qué hacer con ello, suponía que era parte de la vida de una estrella que ya estaba llegando a la edad de morir, pero a su vez, veía que nadie estaba allí para sucederlo.

Si Victor pudiera quedarse un poco más… Ese pensamiento atravesó por su mente mientras lo vio moverse ahora hacia la baranda, en busca de agua. Si Victor consiguiera la motivación de continuar... Porque claramente no estaba motivado, y ya a él se le habían acabados las metas y retos que darle.

―Descansa. ―Le dijo Yakov con un tono severo, pero mesurado. Victor lo miró con sorpresa―. Es tu cumpleaños, has lo que quieras y regresas mañana.

―¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de repente? ―preguntó Victor con una sonrisa divertida. Yakov lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar notar que su sonrisa hacía un claro contraste con la tristeza en sus ojos.

―Aprovecha que estoy de buenas hoy. ―Regresó la mirada al frente y como si hubiera dado por terminada la conversación…―. ¡Yuri! ¡Te he dicho que aún no puedes hacer ese salto!

Victor conocía perfectamente a su entrenador como para leer sus pocas palabras y los mensajes expresados en sus cortas acciones. Le sonrió agradecido y salió de la pista, recogiendo su móvil en el proceso. Ni siquiera se detuvo a leer los twist y mensajes que recibía, solo se fue directo a casa, donde su perro lo esperaba.

Los ladridos de Makkachin llegaron a él apenas estuvo frente a la puerta. La abrió para recibir la cálida bienvenida de su amigo, quien saltó para lamerle la cara. Victor le sacudió su esponjosa cabeza y se levantó para entrar a su apartamento frío. Le dio de comer, él mismo comió algo y se detuvo a escuchar algo de televisión mientras reposaba. Luego la apagó y tomó su libreta de notas. Estaban allí algunas ideas para su próximo programa, aunque no lograba decidir si usar su versión en Agape o en Eros. La dejó a un lado al no tener mejores ideas y tomó su móvil, para darle un vistazo a los mensajes. Los ojeó de forma superficial, sin responder a ninguno más que con un me gusta o un corazón y al cansarse, lo dejó también a un lado. Decidió tomar la correa de Makkachin y salir a caminar a los alrededores del edificio, pero la intención murió cuando se quedó mirando una banca vacía.

Desató la correa en su perro y lo vio corretear y olfatear los alrededores, mientras él se sentaba en medio de la nevada. Makkachin se mantuvo así por un largo rato, y él tenía la mente en divagaciones que no aterrizaban en ninguna idea, solo la sensación de estarse hundiendo dentro de sí mismo.

No podía llamarlo depresión, aunque tampoco conocía ciertamente como se sentía una. Quizás podría llamarlo cansancio o desanimo, pero a veces se sentía más fuerte que eso. Sacó de nuevo su móvil, solo para revisar la hora y moverse entre algunos álbumes de fotos. Encontró la del banquete, vio las tres fotos que había tomado y se sonrió por un momento recordando aquella locura. Allí estaba la razón por la que Eros se había filtrado en su mente, pero sentía que aún era incapaz de representarla por completo.

"Be my coach, Victor!"

Guardó su móvil y apoyó sus codos en las piernas. La mirada cabizbaja se detuvo a ver el espesor de la nieve que escalaba por sus botas. Makkachin fue hacia él al percibir la sombría presencia que su compañero estaba exudando. Dejó que lo abrazara, y con un movimiento de cola lento, le acompañó en esa noche de soledad.

No era que no hubiera tenido invitaciones para su cumpleaños.

No era que no tuvo a personas que le felicitó y se acordó de él.

No era que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de celebrarlo.

No…

Con Yuuri entendió que tal como lo había hecho él, también desprecio la compañía y los ánimos de los otros hasta quedarse solo. Que tal como Yuuri creyó que estaba luchando solo para conseguir cada uno de sus triunfos, él mismo lo había hecho. Darse cuenta de lo que había hecho a través de Yuuri fue el inicio de una nueva cadena de sentimientos, tan potentes, que él mismo no logró poderlos detener hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Victor y Yuuri tenían más parecido de lo que creían, y también demasiadas diferencias como para ignorarlas. Pero se complementaban, y de algún modo Yuuri encontró el camino para sacar lo mejor de él.

Si, había dejado la pista por ese año, pero no sentía que hubiera sido un año perdido. Ahora que se preparaba para las nacionales en Rusia, era como si viniera recargado. Sabía perfectamente de que se trataría su programa, tenía ya ideas bastante claras para sus presentaciones, y la inspiración brotaba a borbotones. En el hielo se deslizaba con naturalidad que ya era su marca en el pasado, pero con energía renovada, que esperaba fuera un cambio en la forma en que el mundo mirara sus coreografías.

Y aunque estaba sentado solo ese 25 de Diciembre, en la misma posición, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Su móvil estaba en sus manos y no paraba de recibir no solo felicitaciones por su cumpleaños sino por su regreso, pero su mirada estaba puesta en la ventana abierta de Yuuri, donde le avisaba su retorno.

Al no recibir más anuncio, levantó la cabeza para tratar de identificarlo entre la multitud. Sabía que había llegado y que seguramente estaría cansado por el viaje, ya que se trataba de más de 13 horas de vuelo. Pero la idea de que estuviera allí haría que todo valiera la pena.

Entonces lo vio llegar. A su vida y a su amor, las dos palabras con "L" que habían cambiado su forma de ver el futuro, que habían dado sentido a la soledad que antes había vivido y una cura a ella, hasta el punto en que ahora todo se sentía diferente a pesar de estar casi en el mismo punto en que estuvo hace un año.

―¡Victor!

El aludido podía escuchar su voz a pesar del vidrio que aún los separaba. Se levantó del asiento para adelantarse a llegar a la entrada, mientras Yuuri estaba allí, frente a él, jalando sus maletas y apresurándose afanosamente para llegar a su encuentro. Permitió que el oficial terminara de darle el pase con su equipaje y cuando la puerta se abrió Victor le abrió los brazos dispuesto a recibirle. Yuuri dejó caer su equipaje al suelo y se apresuró para abrazarlo, lleno de pura emoción. Victor no pudo evitar apretarlo con necesidad.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Victor! ―Escuchó mientras Yuuri se colgaba a su cuello y luego se separaba tan solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Y solo lo que Victor le permitió―… Sé que dijiste que no celebraban su cumpleaños antes, imagino que tampoco des…

―Yuuri, aún es 25 aquí. ―Le dijo con una sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró primero con intensidad y luego le sonrió de esa forma, tan expresiva, en que entendía que todo estaba bien.

―Ya veo… entonces, feliz cumpleaños Victor.

"Love", porque el amor hace que todo tenga sentido. Victor le miró con devoción, agradecido. Inclinó su rostro para buscar el beso que sabía se estaban demorando. Yuuri respondió con la timidez de siempre, tan dulce, que creaba en él una intensa onda expansiva de calor y comodidad, deliciosa y al mismo tiempo excitante.

Y por eso, también era "Live".


End file.
